Save The Wings
by I say RAWR XD
Summary: The flock thought they where the olny bird kids, but what happens when the find another bird kid and the school captures Max. Summary sucks but story is better.rated t for laung and some other things
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is my first fanfic so it is probly not that great be please R&R and just so you know you can find more things to go along with my story like music pictures ect. And I dont alawys put up author notes because I dont think that they are necessary so … yea well enjoy :)**

_RUN! JUST KEEP RUNNING, PUSH YOURSELF GO FASTER THEYERE CACHING UP THEYLL GET YOU YOULL GO BACK TO THE SCHOOL AND BUT TOURTED, EXPIRMENTED ON! _Oh thank God a cave small there never gonna find me here. Once I was hiden I heard this godawful scheech, flowed by several people screming "_MAX!"_ and then , "_RUN ! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! RUN!" _and I heard what sounded like a bird taking off , a big bird, other bird kids? Nah its just probability my immagiation running wild and then I passed out.

**DUNDUNDUNDUN CLIFFIE :O**


	2. New girl

**AN/ The unknown POV will be revealed today so well I hope you enjoy**

_**MPOV**_

When I woke up I stretched and hit something and heard a loud "OUCH". I looked around, I was in a cage with antiseptic smells all around me. Shit I was back at the school. The oddest thing was that I was sharing a cage with a girl who looked a lot like Iggy but her hair was white, curly , really curly, about shoulder length huge piercing blue eyes that where staring at me. Then she said "May I help you?"

"Are we at the school?'' I replied.

''Sadly yes, and this one nearly impossible break out you to have someone on the outside to help you, but no way contact them.''she said with a sad look on her face. And her grammar was horrible I doubt shes ever been outta here.

''Has any one ever broken out of here?'' I asked because there has to be someone who got out if not we are I trouble.

''Nobody ever done that stay out, one kid did but died 2 days after break out, but do hold the record'' as this girl was talking I kept calculating escape routes, ''for the longest time out here, that be 5 days.''

That stopped me, longest break out 5 days, Dammit this girl talks like a two year old.

''Yea shocking know, but that how it go here.''she said.

Well at least shell be helpful in a break out. '' Whats your name?''

''Don't have whithcoat call number 13''she said.

''Don't worry Ill help find you a name and get you outta here'' I told her and I will help as many as possible here.

''Thank.''

**ACK HELP ME I NEED A NAME!**


	3. TUESDAY

**Fang POV**

So right now we are flying to death valley to save Max from the school, well at least we think that's where they took her I mean c'mon who else would want her. Oh sorry I forgot to tell that the erasers captured Max and these erasers where impossible to fight we beat on them for a while and nothing they where even immune to Angles mind control. And they got Max and went after us, we flew away, but apparently these where not the flying erasers because they didn't follow us. So now we are about three hundred miles from death valley, and then erasers attack us, cant they just give us one day ONE FUCKIN DAY THATS ALL I ASK!

_'FANG'_

_'sorry ange'_

**MPOV**

Well so I've discovered that I share a cage (shudder) with a mind reader who has two sharp fang like teeth with she bites every whitecoat who try's to touch her and every one she has bitten around me has required stitches, and that we are at a schhol in maine so if the flock thinks im at the old school in california, were doomed. On the plus side my 'roommate' has found her self a name she decied to call herself tuesday because she thinks it sounds cool she got the idea when I was trying to teach her stuff about the out side world, and can you belive this girl has olny seen sunlight once wich she clames as the most beautiful thing shes ever seen, and here all they serve for food is- "MAX MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXAMAX'' Tuesday kept yelling in my ear.

My response was ''Ya know that happens to be my ear your yelling in.''

''dont care we moving rooms now expansion done, no cage room 2 more roomies I pick they friends from noder area they fun they bird kid like me, we need give name too have none-'' I bet tuesday would have kept going on and on she was worse than Nudge I tell you.

''so let me get this straghit, we are moving in to a room with 2 other people from another place here?''

''Yes.'' and then tuesday kept rambling on abot other stuff but I tuned her out, fell asleep thinking '_Fang please hurry up!'_

**Please tell me what you think bambi eyes**


	4. Evil erasers

**Sorry for not updating I had a ton of other stuff to do and my computer broke down so ya well should we get on with the story why yes we shall**

**Iggy pov**

Bombs are so fun, and they are even more fun when you unleash them on a ton of erasers and whitecoats and they are the the best when they kill the people who killed your brother. Confused, Fang died an eraser killed him and now everybody is sitting in the middle of a clearing crying even me shoker I know.

_FLASHBACK_

_''Give Fang back now! '' Nudge screamed at an eraser who had a death grip on him and every body else was in shock and then Angle came back with tears running down her cheeks an mently told everybody that Max was nowhere to be found and she was never here but and avian-hybryd did die yesterday and she could not tell if it was Max or not ._

_Then Iggy said '' OK were sorry to bother you, if you give us our friend back we will leave with no more troble'' ._

_''HAHA yea right like I'll ever do that''. The eraser said in his deep growly eraser voice, then broke Fangs neck . And said '' Now if dont want the thing as your friend here, you better leave right now''._

_The flock did a U&A then iggy threw his bomb at the eraser and it hit him in the head and blew up a good part of the school._

_END FLASHBACK_

**DONT KILL ME FOR KILLING FANG! *HIDES UNDER DESK***


	5. The return of the dead

**I'm sorry for not updating, my uncle had a stroke but hes OK now and some other stuff, this summer is full of drama,B.T.W. Fang is not gone forever !**

MPOV

Well we have been officially been moved into the rooms and only 13 whitecoats need stitches. So now that means we'll be sharing a small room, and I do mean small, with 3 other Avian/human hybrids, who like to sleep a lot, even more than Nudge does, these kids sleep like 14 to 15 hours a day, its crazy but at least I get some quiet time to myself.

FPOV dun dun dduunnnnn

I woke up in this room that is very small and has all the smells that bring back horid memories that have scarred me for life. Oh shit Im at the school again, wait a minut this is not right last I checked some eraser broke my neck, bastard.

I looked around and I saw 4 kids just laying on the floor sleeping soundly and then I saw Max, her beautiful face was calm and worry free at the moment but I knew that wouldnt last it never does. I curled up on the floor next to Max and fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

**Please reviw plz bambi eyes ps sorry the chapter but the next on will be extra long **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your extra long chapter like promised and I will be trying to make all my chapters longer.**

**And this is post Max**

FPOV

I woke up with my face in Max's hair, it may smell good let me tell you, it doesn't taste nearly good as it smells, far from it. Then as I became more aware of my surroundings I heard a loud sobbing and cry and then another voice trying, to calm the crier down, to no avail. I looked and saw that one girl that Max had stayed in a cage with, what was her name? OH yea Tuesday , I nicked name her Day, and that one other guy that came a day before me, Oliver, were standing next to a girl Emily who was laying on the floor and Day was crying into Oliver's shoulder and an extra loud sob of ''WHY!OLI WHY HER!'' Responded by a very soft ''I'm so sorry Tues I really am.'' and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Then Max woke up, now we're gonna have some problems.

IPOV

When I woke I looked around but what good would it do me OMG I CAN SEE! THIS IS AWSOME! I looked around to get my bearings and saw fang and max cuddling together aaaawwwww... wait a minuet FANG is alive HOLLY SHIT FNICK IS ALIVE! And Max is beautiful, but my joy was short lived because a whitecoat came in and gave me and another girl in the room a shot and then the whitecoats took me outta there and then I tried to scream then I relsed I couldn't breath and felt my self slowly suffocate and …**SPOLIER ALERT: Iggy is not dead but your not gonna find out till a few chaps later I know I'm so evil right back to the story **

MPOV

I woke up to find Fang laying on the floor with me , he had a arm around my waist and a worried look in his eye that was hard for me to find.

**''**Whats wrong?'' I asked him and was awsnerd by Fang nodding his in the direction of the scene behind us,witch was Emily laying on the floor looking paler than any live person should, and Tuesday sobbing into Oliver , all of witch where recombinant DNA experiments 2% bird just like the flock. I jumped up and ran over to Emily to check her plus before I could do I was interpreted by Tuesday looking at me and asking in a small sad voice ''What are doing to don't touch her.'' and Oliver gave me a look that said ' Really please don't '.

''All I'm doing is check her plus.'' I told them.

''Isn't it kind obvious shes dead.'' Oliver said which brought a whole wave of sob and tears from Tuesday.

''Not entirely I saw this happen before she still could still be alive but first what happened last night, I gotta know what happened.''

''Ok, whitecoats got this kid taller Fang had starwberrie blond hair gave him shot looked like was suffocaeing as whitecoats take outta room and they shot Emily then blackout.''

''Did they shoot her with a gun or give her a shot?'' as I said that I mimed both.

''Second one.'' said Tuesday

''Thats good she might have a chance, but dot get your hopes up cause she could still be dead.'' I said with a heavy heart.

Checked her plus and nothing I tried her neck and got nothing

''Shes to far gone, CPR cant save her right now I'm so sorry Tuesday.'' as I said that tear started welling up in my eyes and I walked over to Fang hugged him adeven thoh hes not a huggieperson he huugged me back and then I started sobbing into his chest and even though the words killed me to say them ''Iggys dead Fang hes dead My brother.''

Then I head the sound of bullet wizzing through the air the felt a shaarp pain in my chest.


End file.
